Little hands, big imagination
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: This story is about Ponyboy being 6. He goes through many adventures that leave him smiling and crying. The whole gang is there to help him, though.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a baby Ponyboy! (Insert fangirl squeal)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

AGES! Ponyboy: 6 and the rest of the gang is there same age. :D

Co-Author: Forever Golden Forever Greaser

I may need a beta. o.o

XxX

It was a quiet night in the Curtis's house. All three brothers were in there beds sound asleep. Well, all except for one. Ponyboy Curtis was sitting in his bed, looking out the window. He just had a dream about his mother and father. He knew they were dead, and he still misses them like crazy, but that dream told him that he should not worry. His parents are safe in a better place, looking down on him. That put a smile on the sleepy little boy.

His older brother, Sodapop, who he shares his bed with, stirred a little then woke up. He looked over at his brother with a questionable look, wondering why his 6 year old brother was up at this hour.

"You okay Pone?" Sodapop asked.

Ponyboy only nodded and turned to Sodapop with a smile on his face. Sodapop wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Ponyboy always loves when Soda hugs him. It feels like hugs from there mother when he would get hurt or have a nightmare. Soda gently laid down, and so did Pony. Soda threw an arm Pony and Pony snuggled into Soda's chest. Soon, both boys were sound asleep.

XxX

Darry, the oldest brother, was the first one up. He did his routine; Make bed, Shower, change, and go to wake up his two brothers. When Darry opened the door, the site put a smile on his face. Both his younger brothers were snuggled up, asleep. He hated to wake them up, but Soda had to work and Pony had daycare. Darry quietly approached the side where Soda was and gently shook him.

"Time to get up," Darry whispered, trying not to awaken his youngest brother. Soda carefully unwrapped his arms around Pony and sat up. I smiled and ruffled his hair and left to go start breakfast.

XxX

Ponyboy was awaken with a gentle shake. He opened his eyes and saw above him a grinning Soda. Pony smiled back at him and sat up. Soda picked up Pony and started tickling his tummy. Ponyboy giggled and squirmed. Soon Darry came back into the room and helped tickle Ponyboy. Pony continued to giggle and squeal until finally Darry said for them to get ready. Soda helped Pony get ready, even though Pony protests that he's a 'big boy' and can do it on his own. But Soda knows he needs help. He's still learning things.

When both Soda and Pony were dressed, they went out into the kitchen and was greeted with the sweet scent of chocolate.

"Cake!" Pony yelled happily, and climbed up into his chair. Darry chuckled and cut him a slice of cake. Soda sat down and got himself a slice of cake. Darry had already eaten, so he started on making a lunch for Ponyboy. Soon it was time to go and Pony was a mess. He had chocolate all over his face. Darry looked over at Soda and saw that he had chocolate on his face and an innocent smile. Darry just shook his head and helped Pony get cleaned up. Soda said his goodbyes and was on his way to the DX to work with his buddy, Steve Randle. Pony didn't really like Steve. He scared Pony.

Darry drove Pony to daycare and took him inside. Pony held Darry's hand as they made there way to his destination. Before Darry left Pony there, Pony hugged Darry.

"I love you!" He squealed happily.

That always put a smile on Darry's face. This must be what mom and dad felt like, Darry thought.

"I love you too buddy," Darry said. He kissed Pony's head and soon he left Pony to play with his friends.

**Okay okay, I know its short. But next chapter WILL be longer! Yes, Dally and Johnny alive. ;D Next chapter will also have different POV's, hopefully. I need reviews to continue on! Also, please read and review my other storys! Thanks!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! This chapter goes out to all who reviewed and Favorited my story. (:**

** Please leave a review. Tell me if I'm doing bad or good or whatever! Or you can just say hi. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**XxX**

Johnny Cade, a very good buddy to the gang, was walking home with the youngest Curtis, Ponyboy. Johnny was asked to pick him up, and he gladly accepted to do so. Pony and him are very good buddies. Pony and Johnny understood each other and know how each other is feeling.

It was a nice, quiet walk back to the Curtis's house hold. Occasionally Pony would point out something and started talking, but he usually stayed quiet. Johnny looked around and saw the sun setting. He noticed the many colors that were in the sky. A light pink, yellow, orange. One color stood out to him. Gold. He must of been lost in thought, because he was pulled out of it by Ponys voice, calling his name.

**"**Johnny?" Pony questioned. "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Oh just the sunset," Johnny replied, and pointed towards the lowering sun. Pony looked at the sunset, and soon he had an 'awe' look on his face. Johnny smiled.

**"**Gold," Pony whispered. Gold was Pony's favorite color. Once he sees it, it reminds him of a poem he read. He doesn't remember it, but he knows it's about Gold.

**"**Yeah," Johnny sighed. He remembered Pony showed him a poem once. He remembered one line of that poem; 'natures first green is gold'. He thought it meant, when your young, your gold. He hoped Pony would always stay gold, no matter what.

**"**Pony, will you promise me something?" Johnny asked, looking down at Pony.

**"**Okay!" Pony replied with a smile.

**"**Promise me you'll stay gold. You'll always be yourself," Johnny said. Pony looked Johnny straight in the eye.

**"**I promise!" Pony stated.

Johnny smiled and continued walking home with Pony.

**XxX**

It was another quiet night at the Curtis house. All three boys were off to sleep again.

Sadly for Ponyboy, he wasn't getting a good night sleep. He was having a nightmare. He has been having nightmares since his parents died. He never can remember them, though. But they still scare him.

Sodapop was awaken by the whimpers and cries from his younger brother. Soda knew Pony was having a nightmare. He gently shook his baby brother, trying to wake him up. Soon Ponyboy woke up immediately and screamed. Darry was awaken by the scream and ran into his brothers room. There, he saw Soda holding a crying Pony. Darry knew he had a nightmare right then. Darry walked over to the bed and sat down next to them, and started rubbing circles on his youngest brothers back. Soda looked at Darry with a sad look.

**"**He never screamed that loud before," Soda whispered to Darry. Soda was worried about Pony. He hasn't had a nightmare in a very long time. It worries both brothers.

Pony looked up with teary eyes and crawled over to Darry. He buried his face into his chest and continued to cry. Both Soda and Darry whispered 'you're okay' to Pony and rubbed his back. Soon enough, Ponys cries calmed and he only whimpered at times. Soon Pony just laid in Darry's arms. Darry thought Pony was asleep, so he stood up and laid his brother back down. He pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. Pony gave Darry a small smile and soon fell asleep. Darry smiled at the site and looked over at Soda, who was also looking at there sleeping baby brother with a smile on his face. Darry ruffled Sodas hair and went back to his room.

Soda laid down next to Pony and gently put an arm around him and pulled him close to him. He kissed his brothers cheek and watched him sleep. It always broke Soda's heart to see Pony cry. He feels helpless. Useless. Soon Soda drifted into dream land.

**XxX**

"Doggy!" Ponyboy yelled when he saw a dog run by, and soon left the front yard of the Curtis's house to chase it. Johnny and Two-Bit were on Pony watch and were sitting at the front porch, lost into a discussion. Soon Johnny spotted Pony running after a dog and jumped up and ran after him. Two-Bit was confused at Johnny's actions, but then saw what he was running to. He jumped up and ran towards them. Pony was far ahead, but Johnny was getting closer. Two-Bit was falling behind, but trying his hardest to catch up.

Pony wanted the puppy very badly. He always wanted one, but Darry said no. Even when Pony used his begging face, he still said no! Now Pony thought this could be his chance to get a dog. He continued running. He didn't really see where he was going when he tripped over something and and scraped his leg on something sharp. He fell to the ground and felt pain shoot through his leg. He started to cry.

Soon Johnny caught up to Pony and saw he was on the ground. He ran to Pony's side and saw him crying and holding his knee. He gently rolled up Pony's pant leg and saw a big scratch appear on his leg. It started bleeding. Soon Two-Bit showed up to the scene, breathing hard. He saw Pony on the ground and immediately forgot about his tiredness and rushed to his side. He saw the big scratch and felt sorry for Pony. He was crying, probably in pain. Two-Bit gently picked Pony up, and headed back to the Curtis house with Johnny trailing behind.

When they got back to the Curtis house, Two-Bit immediately aided Pony's scratch. Soon Pony was only whimpering and occasionally let a few tears flow. When Two-Bit was done, he looked Pony in the eye.

**"**You can't go running off like that. Ya hear?" Two-Bit said. Pony nodded and sniffled. He didn't mean to run off. He just wanted a dog.

**"**Now how about some chocolate cake?" Two-Bit asked happily, trying to make Pony feel better. Pony smiled and nodded. Chocolate cake is better than a dog, Pony thought.

**XxX**

**Aw. Cute :D**

**FYI: this story is just jumping around. it doesn't really have a exact story line. **

**REVIEW, or else little Ponyboy will cry. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I updated. (insert a yay) lol. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please, leave a review! Now, onto the story! **

It a stormy Sunday night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It hasn't stopped raining since mid afternoon, and its only starting to get worse. Most people were in bed, asleep or trying to sleep.

Ponyboy Curtis was trying to sleep, but he was always awaken by thunder, which scared him. He gave up on sleep and decided to go into the living room, hopefully to fall asleep or something. So, he quietly crawled out of bed, trying to wake up his sleeping brother. He knew he had a long day at work, and deserves his sleep. Then he thought about Darry, too. He knew they both needed sleep.

Pony quietly walked across the room, trying to be quiet as possible. Ponyboy forgot that there was a squeaky floor board and stepped on it, making it squeak loudly. He immediately froze up, hoping Soda didn't wake up. He slowly turned his head to see if Soda had awaken; thankfully he didn't**. **Pony sighed in relief and continued towards the door. He finally reached it, after dodging all the squeaky floor boards, and opened the door slowly. He stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Pony then continued down the hall, hoping Darry wouldn't come out here and find him still awake. He knew he would be in big trouble. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt lit up the whole house, causing Pony to freeze in fear. He knew that a huge thunder would come after the lightning strike. He was correct; seconds later the thunder boomed loudly, almost causing Pony to scream. Luckily he didn't, but he was close to.

Pony continued walking into the living room. When he got there, he wasn't alone. Steve Randle, Sodas best buddy, was just entering and saying a line of colorful words that he knew if Darry were here right now, Steve would be dead. Pony stayed hidden, hoping Steve wouldn't see him. Pony knows Steve doesn't really like him, and he's a little afraid of him.

Steve went to the bathroom, but stopped when he came into view of Ponyboy.

"Kid, why are you still awake?" Steve grumbled, not either wanting to wake the older Curtis' brothers up.

"Can't sleep," Pony mumbled. "Storms too loud."

Steve knew that if Darry or Soda came out here, there would be trouble. He didn't feel like yelling at the kid for being up, so he just let it go.

"Get in there," he grumbled and pointed to the living room. Pony immediately jumped up and ran in there, with Steve following behind. It was dark in the room, but lightning occasionally lit up the room so it was visible, but only for a short time. Steve knew where the couch was easily in the dark.

While Steve was sitting on the couch, trying to sleep. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him, so he opened one eye and saw Pony staring at him across the couch.

"What?" Steve grumbled. He wanted to sleep.

"Nothing," Pony mumbled.

"Well, then go to sleep," Steve muttered.

Steve was almost asleep when he felt something on his shoulder. He lazily opened one eye and saw Pony fast asleep. Steve wanted to push him away, but he decided not to.

Steve knows that him and Pony aren't always getting along, but that doesn't mean he hates him. He was just jealous of Pony. He had a great family, a home; he was a lucky kid. Steve thought of himself; getting beaten by his dad, kicked out every week, a wrecked home. He wishes he was Pony, but then again, Steve knows he's stuck with his life no matter what.

Steve actually thinks of Pony as a little brother to him. Sure he may be a smart-mouth and what-not, but he watches out for him. He may not show it, but it's true. And with that, Steve fell asleep with Pony asleep next to him.

XxX

"Now that's a sight you don't see everyday!" Two-Bit laughed as he walked into the living room. He saw Steve on the couch with Pony next to him, both asleep. Soda and Darry were also awake and watching the scene amused, yet happy.

Steve was awaken by Two-Bit and scowled at him. He hates being awaken early. Two-Bit gave Steve an innocent smile, knowing there was going to be a fight between the two tonight.

Steve then noticed Pony on his shoulder, still asleep. He then thought of last night, and smiled inside, and outside.

Xx**X**

**Too fluffy? Hope not. Review! Criticism is welcomed. Readers, I have a pole up. Its all my new ideas for stories. I need you to vote on which ones you want up. (Note: All will be up, it just might be time.)**

**Thank you, and please review! :)  
><strong>


End file.
